A Lesson
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot Story- What happens when Willa asks for help to the Thundercats, one of them will intervene, and she will learn a valuable lesson!


_Rated **K+**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats just the Plot and the OC_

* * *

_Alright folks, today I will touch a delicate issue, the domestic violence._

_Now you wonder why... well the explanation is inside of this story ok?_

_Relax everything is ok with Maxine and Panthro, and he and the other characters will learn why Maxine takes so seriously this issue._

_I decided to aboard this issue due to one thing... the number of deaths due to domestic violence or another kind of crime against women._

_By the way... I thank you for the lovely comments and faves!_

_lets go on with this story!_

* * *

**A lesson**

Lion-O is doing the usual surveillance by land and passes through the Tree Top Kingdom, Willa is visibly worried about one of the Maidens, she is very absent, does not fulfill her usual duties, not to mention that she has been sloppy in daily workouts.

The young Lord is visibly concerned, "I see... Willa, but don't you know why that happened? " She crosses the arms over the chest, "I have no idea, I know that Maxine chose Naida to train the rest of the Maidens for being the best." Lion-O asks, "You don't want Maxine to come here to talk with this Maiden, and who knows if she stays there for a few days!" Willa is thoughtful, "I don't want to overwhelm Maxine, Lion-O." And adds, "she has so much to do!" The young Lord is aware of it, he knows that she treats the various tribes that live in the Lair's vicinity, all this while doing surveillance by land, not to mention that help Snarf in cleaning and does the vehicle's maintenance, both in the Lair and in the Tower of Olmens.

He makes a decision, "I'll talk to her about what's going on!" Willa is pleased, "I will arrange a cabin for her, I know she likes to be isolated, needs a lot of quiet to meditate and above all rest!" Lion-O is pleased with the Maiden response, then returns to the lair.

Meanwhile, Maxine is in the archive room, is studying a little about medicine, after all, she needs to have more knowledge, in order to better help others diagnose their illnesses and treat them, also study medicinal plants to be able to make medicines.

Also thinks about her uncles... and the messages that they sent her, via Jaga... how she misses them, and sketches a smile, at least she's better and can do her best to be useful to her friends, and by studying is helping them to do other things!

She is so focused on her studies that don't notice Panthro coming in, only notices when he touches her shoulder, "Oh, it's you!" Panthro crosses his arms, "Make some hours that you are around the archives, and you didn't come to see me!" She gets up, "Don't tell me you're so needy!" And blinks her eye, "it's customary you go to me!" She only responds, "I was a paramedic in my Time but need to study a little, for no one here except for Domedone and you, have no medical knowledge!" Panthro realizes, "and by doing research and studying better helps the tribes that live near here!" She answers, "yes... I know there are human colonies around here, but from what I've seen, they just want to know about themselves. " Then crosses her arms, "I don't want to discuss this with you, Panthro!" He feels he touched something sensitive, "I pissed you off…" She replies, "Yes... It's not constantly being with you that I show that I love you. " He's got a notion of that, "Maxine..." And hold her hand, "You're right, we are always together." And hug her, "I shouldn't have said that." She caresses him, "I know you care, and you know that in case something happens you're the first to know!" Then smiles, "You're a fool Panthro, for worrying about rubbish!" He gives her his hand, "Am I forgiven?" She kisses Panthro on his lips, "Yes you are!"

He suggests, "Don't you want to rest a little before you make dinner?" She turns off the screen, and keeps the notes, "well... Why not, and we enjoy and talk about what's troubling you, ok? " He nods while holding her hand, "Sure, Maxine!"

Both came out holding hands, but Panthro takes Maxine's notes, and talked about banal things until they're intercepted by Lion-O, "Hello Panthro, Maxine!" The couple responds, " Everything is ok, Lion-O? How was your surveillance? " The young leader responds, "It was fruitful, thanks to Jaga." Maxine notices something in Lion-O's voice, what is happening?

"I need to talk to you, Maxi!" She looks at him a lot, "I felt something in you, Lion-O, can you at least tell me what's going on?" Lion-O looks at her and Panthro, "whatever it is tell me, I also want Panthro to know." So the young master says, "Willa is worried about one of the Warriors!" Maxine asks, "What does that have to do with me?" Lion-O explains, "You trained them, and you chose your best student to help you while you're away, and Willa assures her she's as severe as you are, but one of the Maidens is getting sloppy." Maxine starts to get thoughtful, "and has she spoken to this Maiden?" Lion-O nods, "Yes, but it doesn't seem to hear anyone!

She thinks maybe you can help with this problem, maybe if you talk to this Maiden! " She turns to Panthro, "What do you think?" Panthro responds, "Maxine I wanted to be with you... But if duty calls. " She looks at Lion-O, "I suppose Willa wants me to stay there for two or three days, right?" The young Lord answers, "Yes." Maxine makes a point, "I will... But only tomorrow, I want to spend the rest of the day with Panthro! "

Lion-O sighs, "You do well to take the time to be with Panthro, you work so hard that you aren't with him as you like.

I just don't want all this to interfere with your relationship! " Panthro looks at the young Lord, "and you feel bad about it, don't you?" Lion-O sighs, "Yes." Maxine just tells, "Don't be like that, my Uncle Robbie has always worked far away, only going home for the weekend, and I can tell you that there was never any trouble!

Yes, they had their squabbles like any couple but always overcome their problems! " And look at Panthro saying, "So he looks forward to seeing me, and the sex is even better!" Panthro laughs in agreement with Maxine, Lion-O gets more relieved, so leave the couple alone.

Panthro gives his hand to Maxine, "Let's go to your favorite place." She smiles, and goes with him, and enjoys every moment, and as it is normal both end up having sex right there on the forest floor.

The next day, Maxine wakes up in her bed, on top of Panthro, "You were so good!" He smiles, and they both exchange kisses for a while.

"You have to go, don't you?" Ask the panther, "Yes I do, but I'll be here in three days, and then we'll have more of these hot moments!" She kisses Panthro and goes take a shower.

At the end of 15 minutes is having breakfast with her friends, and when she finishes, pick up the backpack going straight to Willa's kingdom.

The journey takes about 1 hour, and when it arrives there is received by Willa, "I'm glad you came, Maxine!" The girl comes out of the Jeep, "Willa, how are you?" The Maiden responds "I'm fine." And shows to Maxine a cabin in the middle of the forest, "I know you like silence, that's why I've prepared this cabin for you." Maxine smiles while she puts it all on the bed. " Let's get to the point, Willa, what's going on? " Ask straight away.

The Maiden takes it to the place stipulated for the training, and explains everything to the detail, which leaves Maxine very concerned, but at the same time is satisfied by Naida to take very seriously the workouts, and she watched a bit the Training.

So she sees the Maiden in question, "Is that the girl?" Asks Willa quietly, the other whispers, "Yes, it is... Her name is Mina. " Maxine asks, "Wilhelmina?" Willa replies, "No... Only Mina. " Maxine keeps watching the girl in question, seeing that Naida is with her, correcting her pose, "I see that her technique is not accurate!" And something draws her attention, Mina bears a very suspicious mark, a kind of a red welt in the leg, "This doesn't smell good." Willa asks, "What do you think to do?" Maxine keeps looking at the girl who trains, "I'm going to confront her,I feel like something's not right.

Did you noticed the bruises on her?" Willa nods, "Yes... she has them for quite some time, always comes her with something in her body!" That raises some suspicions in Maxine's view.

Naida sees Maxine and Willa together, "Good morning, Maxine, you are paying a visit?" The other answers, "Yes... I came to see how things are, and apparently everything is going well! " And notice that Mina hides the markings, "Is everything okay with you?" Mina looks at the newcomer, noticing that she has a physic to envy any Maiden, sees that she is dressed in a black suit with hues of blue in some parts, and it adjusts to her body, having the Thundercat symbol in the chest, a long blue scarf on the head, which partially covers the long black hair, and brings a kind of shoes, and has strapped a Machete in her leg, her gaze impose respect to any person who crosses her way.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Maxine goes into action, "I notice you got some welts in there!" The other disguises, "It's from practice!" Maxine thinks to herself, _"I doubt it!"_ She knows the marks of a workout quite well and knows it's not like that.

"Then go rest, and treat these... Bruises! " Mina replies, "Okay, you can be quiet." And watch her walk away, going to her place, Willa asks, "Why did you let her go?" The other explains, "I don't want to scare her! " And she says both Willa and Naida, "I suspect she's suffering from some kind of violence on someone's part, I think she' has a mate!

You told me that she has those bruises for some time!" Naida just says, "It's against our rules, a man to live here." Maxine calculates soon, Willa only explains, "They are allowed to come here at the festivals, and then we do..." Maxine raises her hand, "no need to say... I know! " Willa explains, "My duty is to rule this Kingdom and not allow any man here!" Maxine agrees, if a man abuses a woman, then he does not deserve to be with her, "I do not forbid my Maidens to have a steady companion, and the only condition I put, is not to bring them into my kingdom, to be respectful and not to neglect their duties.

If they want to live with a man fine by me, but not here, if a man abuses one of my Maidens, things can be ugly!. " Maxine is aware of that. "I'm going to keep watching Training!" Willa warns, " I will need your help to investigate who provoked Mina's bruises!" And follows the Human Thundercat.

While watching, notices that Naida corrects their pose, including Mina, who accepts any hint, "not bad, Willa." The Maiden remarks "That's because you're here, the other times Mina accepts no advice and many times Naida has to tell her to leave." That makes her very thoughtful.

"I've seen it all, Willa, now it's waiting for the night and seeing where she goes, as you put we must investigate what is happening!"

Nightfall...

As Willa predicted, the other leaves the premises, going to the forest far away from the Maiden's village, sneaking into a tent, both friends followed her, hiding in a bush nearby, "it's over there." Whispers Willa.

Slowly lurks through the window, seeing that Mina's companion is extremely violent in sex, causing pain to the Maiden in question and he hits her several times.

That enrages Maxine, but can't rush it, "it makes me want to burst in there, and beat the hell out of the guy!" Willa puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder, "take it easy, that's all I ask!" Maxine just says, "I can't stand this kind of thing, the woman has as much value as a man and deserves to be on equal footing!" The other one is so gaping at what had just heard.

"I can't stand the domestic violence, Willa." Reveals, they even heard a nasty fight between the couple, and heard again the sound of a beating, "I've seen everything, Willa, this has to stop!" But they couldn't act... but Maxine has a plan to end this.

Meanwhile, Maxine looks at the watch, "Willa... This is 23h, let's get out of here, and tomorrow we will follow my plan and catch this guy. " Willa starts to retreat, "If necessary talk with Mina?" Questions, Maxine nods, "Yes."

Quickly they came out of there, and the route takes about 1 hour on foot, arriving at the Tree Top Kingdom, "Tomorrow we will set our plan to end this guy OK?" It says Maxine, she's visibly worried about Mina.

"I'm going to bed, I'm very tired!" Willa just thanked, "Thank you so much, Maxine, for helping us!" The other shrugs, "Thank me when this is all over." Then adds, "This is a problem for Mina to solve, and I will give her a push in that direction." It says while heading for her own hut.

Maxine still takes about 10 minutes, and when arrives lights up her flashlight, and goes to her backpack, taking off a T-Shirt, then changes at a glance going to lie down and falls asleep immediately.

Early morning and Maxine gets very relaxed, makes her daily hygiene, dress up and then she's having breakfast with Willa.

"How was your night, Maxine?" The girl replies, "I slept very well, I fell asleep to the sound of the nocturnal animals!" Willa smiles, "I'm glad." Maxine takes a bite of her fruit, "Today who will train the Maidens is me!" Naida doesn't take it badly, after all, she can get some rest.

First help the Maidens in their daily tasks, including hunting, also collects medicinal plants, and catalogs them, it will be useful for her research.

The whole morning was occupied this way, and in the middle of the afternoon began to train the Warriors.

Mina begins to nagging about the workout, "this training is unnecessary and is so boring! I bet you're weak! " Maxine decides to do something, "Are you complaining about the Training? All right, I want one of you to come and fight me. " And points to a Maiden that she knows fights well, "Moira you want to fight with me?" She stands out from the line, "of course Maxine." And put herself in position.

Both Moira and Maxine begin to fight, and the fight is very fierce, the Maiden who fights is very much applied, and due to that, the combat lasts a long time, also do with the weapons they have at hand.

So they both stop, "very well Moira, you have your technique very well-tuned, you are applying very well." Moira smiles, "Maxine we never know who we're going to fight against." Maxine agrees, "exactly, we never know." Then turns to Mina, "Now it's your turn!" Mina looks at Maxine, getting very reticent, "so Mina, aren't you the one saying I'm weak and my method is sloppy?" The other swallows in dry, "before you were born I already practiced martial arts and fought in several tournaments, all this in my Time.

When I came to this time I had to fight for my life, fought the Mutants, Lunatacks, Mumm-Ra as well as other threats and I always managed to turn around! I am a Thundercat because I strive, and I have my technique tuned! "

Naida only says to Mina, "You're so screwed Mina, you don't play with Maxine!" The other one just says, "Indeed Naida!" And turns to Mina with her eyes blazing, "Let's go to the ring!" The other goes to the center of the circle, "Fight!" Mina puts herself in a defensive position and attacks Maxine, who notices that she moves her shoulder, and takes action, Mina is on the ground.

"What's going on? Can you not defend yourself from my attacks? " The other gets up and invests in Maxine, and again it's on the ground!

But she keeps fighting Maxine, who knocks her down successively, finally, "this happens when our technique is not tuned for lack of training, or when you don't pay attention!" And look at Mina, "Get up and get into your place!" Mina does exactly that.

However, Mumm-Ra had seen the unfolding of the action, and laughed at the Maiden slouch, "Ohohohoh... If she keeps behaving like this the Warrior Maidens are doomed... Ma-Mutt!" But he had also seen the fight between Maxine and Moira, and commends her performance, "_not bad... Maxine can fight as well as teaching!" _Then sees Maxine literally wiping the floor with Mina, _"The technique of this Maiden is sloppy, probably because it is submissive to her companion!"_ So he keeps watching everything.

Oblivious that it is being observed, Maxine continues with her lesson, "You know that we need to ready for a battle, there are no excuses, even if we have a night of sex, we must be ready to fight!" And turns to Mina, "there's a fine line between being prepared and not being, and it can make all the difference!" Then attacks, "And NO ONE much less a man, has the right to disrespect us or stop us from doing OUR JOB!" Mina swallows in dry, but hears, "no man has the right to force us to do what we do not want with the force of violence, not even to lack training, and I can tell you, that those who let themselves be subdued... Is Lost! "

Mina is shocked by such words, why does Maxine talk that way? So listen, "My mother's life was ruined by someone who was supposed to respect her and love her, but instead took her to the path of doom, causing her to reject me! That's why I swore to myself that I shouldn't depend on a man, just myself! "A Maiden asks, "How did you know all this and who gave you the hand?" Maxine replies, "My uncles told me everything, and my uncle always told me never to be dependent on a man." And look at them, "Look, it was a man who told me this, and I respect my uncle very much, both he and my aunt raised me, and taught me a lot of things including that the violence between couples is not good!"

Mina does not know what to say, she wanted only to have sex with the current companion, but instead he does not treat her with respect, and let out a sigh and hears her, "the martial arts serve for the attack as well for defense, and if it is against bastards that mistreat us, even better!" Then it just says, "I have a healthy relationship with Panthro, he's my other half, and there's never been a lack of respect, yes we argue like any couple, but never without resorting to violence!" Then smiles, "and at the end of our fights, we solve the rest in bed! " It causes laughter among the Maidens who are there.

Maxine check that touched something in Mina, "_Perfect, let's see if Mina kicks this guy out from her life!" _ Willa also noticed and whispered, "I think she got the message!" Maxine replies, "I know, we'll see tonight." Moments later it summarizes the training.

Meanwhile, Mumm-Ra had heard Maxine's words, and indeed it is true, she and Panthro argue once in a while, never resorting to violence, and have always resolved everything peacefully, only resorting to violence when they are training together.

_"What a nerve…Maxine telling to those wretched women to defend themselves against men? They should be submissive! I have to stop her… and then I will teach her a lesson!"_ Think to Himself, "_She's still amazing, and she's not afraid to say what she thinks! She's a wildfire!_ " He decides he's not going to try anything against her, he prefers to go to sleep, when the time is right he will give her what to do!

Hours pass...

At night the two follow Mina, and for their admiration, the other Maiden does exactly what Maxine intended, gives a big beating on the companion, kicked him out from there, so that he would never come back or she would kill him with a beating.

Willa and Maxine are well hidden and saw Mina's mate get out of there naked, and she goes after him throwing rocks like if he was a dog, and the two women laugh.

The two friends came out of there, "I don't think the guy's going to be back this early!" She watches Maxine, "and his ass was so white!" Says while laughing, Willa saw the same, but responds positively, "I agree, he was already a burden to her, now I think she will return to her duties." Refers Willa, but adds, "I have never forbidden my Maidens to have a companion, as long as they never unhealed their duties and WERE respected!" Maxine knows what her friend's talking about.

She looks at the watch, "Well this is 22h, let's accelerate the pace?" The other waves, "Yes, let's go!" And in a matter of time they come home, then Maxine goes to her hut and Willa goes to hers.

The girl arrives at her hut, lights the lantern, changes clothes going to bed, the day was very laborious and very…funny.

When it dawns, Maxine gets up she does her daily hygiene, puts the belongings in the Jeep, going to meet Willa and this time Mina is among the Warrior Maidens, and only tells to her Leader, "I want to make a difference and not get sloppy in my workouts!" Willa asks, "What made you radically change?" Mina just says, "Maxine's words made me think a lot, and what's my role here." And look at her, "I appreciate your words, Maxine, next time, you'll see my improvement." The other smiles, "I'm glad I could help!" Then it just says, "My job is done, I think it's time to go back! Panthro misses me! " Willa just says thanks, "Thank you, Maxine, you were vital." Shortly afterward, Maxine departs towards the lair.

When Maxine arrives, Panthro and Lion-O go to her, "How was everything?" She replies, showing some samples and notes, "Everything is great, I managed to solve what I was going to do, the other Maiden will return to practice!" Both are satisfied, then Panthro only tells Lion-O, "sorry but don't count on us for the rest of the day, Maxine and I have to talk!" Lion-O only lifts a hand, "Hang on a second... but what happened to that Maiden?" Maxine crosses her arms, "It was a case of Domestic Violence, but I will explain that to all of you ok? Now I want to be with Panthro!" The young Lord laughs and sees the couple preparing to leave.

Panthro gives his hand to Maxine, "Let's get out of here." And take it to the Thundertank, going to another part of the forest where they can see the landscape surrounding the lair, and she hears it, "I missed you so much." She hugs him, "me too, and while I was with Willa I learned something." Panthro raises his brow, "Seriously?" She hugs him, "How lucky I am to have you as my other half!" Panthro repays the hug, "so am I, Maxine!" And they give a fiery kiss, "I love you my Maxine!" She looks at him, "I too, more than ever!" And they continue to observe the horizon, enjoying each other's company.

While watching the Landscape a question is heard;

"How you managed to solve the problem that ailed Willa?" Maxine answers," Yes, it was a serious problem in my point of view!" Panthro lifts a brow, "Oh?" She explains, "This Maiden missed the training due to one thing… her mate was abusing her." Panthro realizes soon enough, "The issue that you referred to…?" Maxine nods, "Yes… Domestic violence, so I used a strategy." And explained everything to Panthro, in the end, " Nice… if I caught the guy here I will cut his…" The girl laughs, "Only you!"

She gives a hand to Panthro, "Domestic violence turned my life upside down when I was a child, my mother neglected her duties due to one man… my father… he never respected her, always beat the crap of her.

I barely remember that due to being a child, and was taken away from my parents by my uncles!" Panthro knows right away why, and hug her, at that moment she felt protected by him, "Thank you…" He looks at her, "I will NEVER hurt you, NEVER!"

Maxine feels good by hearing Panthro's words and for avoiding a tragedy among the Maidens and is grateful to have a man like him in her life.

End…?

* * *

_Well... what I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
